


Con la corriente

by theonemaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, SO MUCH FLUFF, Very much all the fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/pseuds/theonemaye
Summary: Keith es una criatura del mar, atrapada por terrestres y arrastrada lejos de su hogar. Cuando logra escapar, se encuentra en un rincón del océano que nunca había conocido. La buena noticia es que no está completamente solo.





	Con la corriente

**Author's Note:**

> Intercambio de arte/fic con [@shyphanberry](https://twitter.com/shyphanberry).  
> Siento que esto tardara tanto, pero aquí está por fin. Gracias por mi Lancito, y espero que esto te guste a ti. Chu~♥

_Miedo._

Ese sentimiento tan indescriptible que algunas veces le paralizaba y otras tantas le llevaba a la acción, sacando cada onza de instinto desde lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Algo que no sentía a menudo, porque él era mucho más cuidadoso que la criatura promedio y sabía exactamente cuándo salir a cazar y cuando atrincherarse en su cueva. Tan foráneo como envolvente, llenándole de adrenalina y haciendo que su pecho subiera y bajara al rápido compás de los latidos de su corazón.

Miedo.

Keith tenía miedo.

—¿Cuánto crees que nos den por algo así?

La voz llegó a sus oídos entremezclada con toda clase de sonidos. El ruido de la madera rompiendo la superficie del agua, la marea creciente lamiendo los lados de la embarcación, el rugido iracundo del motor al propulsarlos hacia donde fuera que los terrestres querían llevarle. Era extraño escucharles hablar fuera del agua, pero a pesar de la cantidad sobrecogedora de ecos, Keith era bastante capaz de entenderles.

—¿Vivo? Una buena cantidad. —Otra voz, una más profunda. Más cercana al lugar donde el cuerpo de Keith yacía boca abajo e inmovilizado por una gran red.

Un relámpago electrificó el ambiente, seguido de cerca por el retumbar de un trueno. Las nubes se arremolinaban en el cielo oscureciendo todo. El viento cambiaba. Y aunque Keith no pudiera verlo, sí podía sentirlo.

—¿Y qué tal si no sobrevive al viaje? —De nuevo la primera voz—. Lleva mucho tiempo fuera del agua. ¿Siquiera puede respirar?

—Pues habrá que ver.

Una gran cantidad de agua de mar le fue arrojada encima. Keith boqueó por reflejo, las branquias en su cuello absorbiendo cada gota posible cual néctar. No era que Keith no pudiera respirar fuera del agua, pero hacerlo le costaba a su cuerpo muchísimo más que a los terrestres. El agua era su hábitat natural; estar fuera de ella le drenaba.

La risa burlona de los terrestres no se hizo esperar, seguida de otro baldazo de agua salada. Sabía que se estaban burlando de la forma en que su cuerpo se contorsionaba en busca de agua, pero a Keith no podía importarle menos. El agua aclaraba su mente y aliviaba el ardor en su garganta. Y también hidrataba su piel, la lubricaba, permitiéndole moverse un poco dentro de su prisión. Lástima que la red fuera demasiado gruesa para cortar a través de ella con sus garras; si tan solo tuviera la suficiente libertad de movimiento para alcanzar su daga…

El tiempo fue pasando, lento pero inminente. La barca cada vez más lejos del rincón de océano que Keith llamaba su hogar. Su cueva, sus herramientas, su vida. Todo iba quedando detrás sin nada que él pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Pero eso era lo de menos. En ese momento, lo más importante era su supervivencia. Escapar de ahí. Escapar con vida.

La mar se fue picando de a poco, el clima volviéndose oscuro y el aire llenándose de humedad. La tormenta estaba cerca, pero los terrestres no parecían enterarse. No eran expertos, no como quienes se llevaron a Shiro. Estos eran diferentes, novatos que se aprovecharon del descuido de Keith para capturarlo.

La tempestad se desató poco después de las primeras gotas, ocultando el sol por completo y moviendo la barcaza con violencia de un lado al otro. Los terrestres estaban demasiado ocupados intentando dejar atrás el temporal como para percatarse de que el agua de lluvia había permitido a Keith moverse más libremente dentro de sus ataduras. Con cada ondulación de la barca, Keith lograba deslizar su cuerpo entre las redes. Despacio, con paciencia, enfocado en una sola meta.

Cuando su mano se enroscó alrededor de la empuñadura, Keith no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo.

En un fluido movimiento, Keith cortó las redes que lo aprisionaban. El agua volvía resbalosa la superficie, pero el vaivén de la embarcación le dio el impulso necesario para alcanzar el borde y saltar hacia el mar. A lo lejos podía escuchar los gritos de los terrestres, diciendo palabras y maldiciones que a Keith no le interesaban.

Justo antes de tocar el agua, Keith sintió algo engancharse en la aleta de su cola. Pero no le dio importancia, demasiado ocupado en huir como para prestar atención a nimiedades como el dolor. Ayudado por los poderosos músculos de su cola, Keith sacudió la aleta hasta liberarla, metiendo su cuerpo en el agua por completo y nadando a toda velocidad hacia las profundidades.

Abajo, abajo, abajo.

Donde la escasa luz del cielo embravecido no le alcanzaba.

Donde los terrestres no podían volver a atraparle.

***

Lo primero que sintió fue el ligero dolor de cabeza, junto con una pesadez en su cuerpo que no era normal para él. Keith gruñó, apretando los ojos y sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos. ¿Acaso había estado durmiendo? No recordaba haberse recostado. A decir verdad, ni siquiera recordaba haber llegado a casa.

_Casa._

Como un vendaval, los recuerdos de sus últimos momentos de conciencia llegaron a su mente. Su descuido, la red, el barco. La tormenta. El escape.

Recordaba haber nadado hasta más no poder, hasta encontrar un recoveco de fondo entre grandes rocas que formaban una cueva, donde Keith se quedó a recuperar fuerzas. Seguramente le había ganado el cansancio sin darse cuenta.

Tras comenzar a recordar, su cuerpo pareció adaptarse a la idea de estar despierto. La cabeza dejó de pulsarle lo suficiente para que Keith considerara abrir los ojos y enfrentar su situación (cualquiera que esa fuera).

Lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos imposiblemente azules que le devolvían la mirada.

—Hola. Estás vivo. ¡Qué bien!

Keith dio un grito involuntario y se impulsó hacia atrás con la cola, tan lejos como el espacio le permitía, lo que a decir verdad no era mucho. Sin embargo, el movimiento fue suficiente para dar un cuerpo a los ojos flotantes.

La criatura frente a Keith era muy parecido a él, pero a la vez diferente. De la mitad para arriba ambos eran similares en esencia, aunque el otro tuviera un tono de piel más tostado, cabello corto y castaño, y rasgos menos alargados. La cola, sin embargo, era diferente. Donde Keith tenía piel lisa y de color rojo sangre, el otro tenía escamas en un tono tan azul como sus ojos. La aleta también era distinta, acanalada, semejante a la de los peces; la de Keith, por el contrario, tenía más en común con la de los tiburones. Asimismo, la cola del otro también parecía ser un poco más larga.

Poniéndolos uno al lado del otro, Keith imaginaba que él mismo parecería más amenazante. Pero al estar fuera de su territorio y sin idea de con qué clase de criatura estaba tratando, le parecía lo más prudente no subestimar a su contraparte.

—Soy Lance —dijo el otro, sonriéndole. Keith se percató de que los dientes de la criatura no eran afilados como los suyos—. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

Keith intentó alejarse más de manera refleja, sin conseguir otra cosa que aplastarse irremediablemente contra la pared. La criatura (¿Lance?) inclinó la cabeza en lo que parecía ser un gesto confundido. Evidentemente, no entendía la reacción de Keith ante su presencia.

—¿Puedes hablar? —preguntó, para luego alzar las manos en señal de paz—. No voy a hacerte daño.

Keith sabía que estaba siendo irracional, que el otro probablemente lo había encontrado mientras dormía y que si hubiera querido hacerle daño no habría esperado a que despertara. Pero sus emociones estaban a flor de piel debido a todo lo acontecido y no encontraba la manera de calmarlas lo suficiente para comportarse como la criatura pensante que era. Si tan solo tuviera su daga…

Keith palpó el bolsillo de piel donde siempre tenía su daga y lo halló vacío. Con cuidado, apartó la vista de Lance y recorrió el lugar con los ojos, reparando en el brillo metálico proveniente del suelo, justo a un lado de la aleta del otro. Lance siguió su línea de visión y divisó lo que veía, se agachó para tomarlo y un escalofrío de temor recorrió a Keith entero.

—Es tuyo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Lance, sosteniendo el arma sobre ambas manos—. Ten —dijo después, extendiendo los brazos hacia Keith.

Keith miró alternativamente la daga y el rostro de Lance. Su expresión parecía sincera, aunque algo tímida y reservada. Tal vez el extraño no estaba tan confiado cerca de Keith como aparentaba.

Con un rápido movimiento de su mano, Keith tomó la daga y la apretó contra el pecho, cuidándose de no lastimar a Lance con sus garras en el proceso. A pesar de dar un respingo y ahogar un grito, Lance no se movió de su sitio. Keith se lo quedó mirando, sintiéndose más seguro ahora que no estaba totalmente desprotegido.

—Nunca había visto un cuchillo así —dijo Lance después de un momento, como si quisiera llenar el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos—. Lo encontré de camino aquí y lo usé para cortar las algas con las que vendé tu herida. Espero que no te moleste.

Keith frunció el ceño ante eso. _¿Herida?_ Lance pareció entender su muda interrogante.

—Tienes un gran tajo en la cola —explicó, haciendo que Keith abriera mucho los ojos y mirara hacia abajo—. Estabas sangrando. Así te encontré.

Una sección larga de su aleta y cola estaba cubierta por algas de color pardo, cuidadosamente colocadas para crear un vendaje. Keith movió la extremidad y sintió el ardor característico de algo a medio curar. Siseó sin querer.

—Si yo fuera tú, esperaría otro rato —sugirió Lance—. No era profunda, pero sí muy larga. Las algas deberían ayudar con el dolor, pero tienes que darles tiempo de hacer efecto.

Así que Lance le había encontrado sangrando. Eso explicaba el dolor de cabeza y la pérdida de conciencia. Keith movió la aleta con mucho más cuidado para apreciar el trabajo del otro. A juzgar por el tamaño, la herida no era tan insignificante como Lance hacía ver. De haberle encontrado algún depredador y no la criatura frente a él, Keith habría estado en serios problemas.

—Gracias —dijo Keith tras unos segundos de duda, alzando el rostro para mirar al otro.

—¡Sí hablas! —dijo Lance con aire triunfal, dedicándole una gran sonrisa—. Pensé que te había comido la lengua el pez gato. O que no podías hablar. Igual tenía la esperanza de que sí pudieras hablar, porque nunca había visto algo como tú por aquí y muero por hacerte preguntas. ¿Está bien si te hago preguntas? También está muy bien si no quieres decirme nada.

—¿Algo... como yo? —preguntó Keith, todavía abrumado por lo rápido que hablaba Lance y lo lento que reaccionaba su propio cerebro. Al menos ahora que sus instintos estaban en calma, Keith era capaz de formar frases.

—Oh, bueno, yo… —Ante la pregunta, Lance hundió los hombros un poco. Parecía apenado—. Me refiero a algo. Ehm. _Alguien_ así. —Hizo un gesto con los brazos que abarcaba el cuerpo de Keith—. No quiero ofender, pero no te pareces a ninguna sirena que haya conocido.

 _Oh_.

A la mención de la palabra “sirena”, Keith comprendió las diferencias entre ellos de inmediato. No solo eso, sino que por primera vez cayó en cuenta de lo muy al oeste que le habían llevado sus captores. Si era territorio de sirenas, quería decir que Keith estaba mucho más lejos de casa de lo que pensaba.

Keith aprovechó la pausa para guardarse la daga. Si había una especie en desventaja dentro de esa cueva, definitivamente no era la suya.

—No soy sirena —aseguró momentos después, con Lance mirándole atentamente—. Soy _samebito_.

Lance frunció el ceño.

—¿Same- qué? —preguntó, con una expresión tan honesta en la cara que Keith tuvo que contener una risa.

—Samebito —repitió Keith con calma—. ¿ _Kojin_? —intentó. Al no conocer su exacta ubicación, era imposible saber qué nombre le daban los locales a los de su especie.

El nombre kojin sí pareció calar en Lance, cuyo cuerpo se tensó al instante. No obstante, la tensión desapareció tan rápido como apareció, dando paso a un gesto de genuina curiosidad.

—Pues no pareces kojin —aseguró, acercándose más a Keith para observarle—. ¿Qué no deberías ser menos humano y más tiburón?

Keith estuvo tentado a apartarse del escrutinio, pero supuso que era algo que le debía a la sirena por haberle salvado antes. Después de todo, la curiosidad era una reacción preferible al terror, y terror era lo que siempre demostraban aquellos en presencia de su especie. Lo que no quería decir que no le molestara un poco tener que explicar su apariencia física.

—Soy mitad kojin —dijo simplemente, cruzándose de brazos e inyectando un tono de finalidad a sus palabras. Lance parpadeó varias veces antes de proferir un mudo “oh” y terminar su inspección.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Lance, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza en un gesto nervioso—. Ya decía yo que eras muy guapo para ser un kojin.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Keith, frunciendo el ceño.

¿Acaso la sirena le había hecho un cumplido? Tal vez su lenguaje común estaba algo oxidado y Keith estaba entendiendo mal. Aparte de Shiro, ningún otro kojin se habría referido a la apariencia de Keith como algo diferente al término “abominación”. Y aun así, la opinión de su amigo también estaba parcializada, por ser él otro híbrido.

Sí. Definitivamente, Keith estaba mezclando términos.

—Nada, nada —se apresuró a decir Lance, desestimando su comentario con un ademán. Keith alzó una ceja—. ¿Que qué hace un kojin tan lejos de su territorio? —preguntó en su lugar—. Es decir, no soy el experto, pero sé que estamos bastante retirados de la población kojin más cercana. ¡Y con mucha razón! Porque a algunos de los tuyos les gusta introducir carne de sirena en su dieta.

Keith sonrió de lado, entendiendo la tensión en el otro al conocer su especie. Confíen en los samebito del oeste para romper tratados y cazar sirenas después de evos de paz.

—De donde vengo, no comemos sirenas —le aseguró Keith, mirándole a los ojos. Lance se relajó inconscientemente—. Y llegué aquí huyendo de terrestres que intentaron capturarme —explicó, ganándose de nuevo la atención de la sirena—. O mejor dicho, que me capturaron y me llevaron en su barca hasta que se desató la tormenta y pude escapar. No tengo ni idea de dónde estoy, porque no tengo idea de qué dirección tomaron los terrestres cuando me llevaban.

Keith relató su historia sin inflexiones en la voz. Habiendo pasado el susto y la adrenalina, lo sucedido le parecía tan distante como la cueva a la que llamaba hogar. Sin embargo, el rostro de Lance se tornó en uno de preocupación. La sirena posó una mano delicada sobre su antebrazo y buscó sus ojos, el simple gesto descolocando a Keith por completo. ¿Cómo era que una simple mirada lo hacía sentir tan vulnerable? La dura roca detrás de su espalda le recordó una vez más que no había hacia donde alejarse.

—Oh, por Océano, eso es terrible —dijo Lance en voz baja, con la mirada fija en Keith—. Ahora entiendo tu herida. Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Keith no estaba seguro de cómo responder a Lance. Ni siquiera sabía si la sirena estaba esperando una respuesta. Así que solo asintió, recibiendo una sonrisa y un apretón en el antebrazo de vuelta.

Lance tomó una bocanada de agua antes de volver a hablar, el gesto preocupado de segundos atrás dando paso otra vez a su sonrisa despreocupada y radiante. En cierto modo, verle sonreír de nuevo le daba a Keith una sensación de tranquilidad.

—Entonces… No tienes idea de dónde vienes, ¿cierto? —dijo Lance, por fin alejándose de Keith lo suficiente para que éste pudiera despegarse de la roca—. Creo que con eso sí te puedo ayudar.

—Pensé que no eras el experto —recordó Keith, sintiéndose mejor ahora que ya no estaba limitado de movimiento—. ¡Ni siquiera sabías lo que era un samebito! Probablemente esté mejor por mi cuenta…

—¡Oye! —se quejó Lance, aunque Keith podía ver que era en broma—. Que no sea versado en criaturas marinas no quiere decir que no te pueda ayudar. Puede que lo mío sea la curación, pero mis dos amigos son los mejores expertos en rutas oceánicas de todo el territorio. Si Pidge y Hunk no pueden dar con tu zona de origen, entonces nadie lo hará.

—Si de algo sirve, me alegra que tu área sea la curación —dijo Keith sin pensar, mientras comprobaba el estado de su aleta herida. Tal como Lance le había dicho, la incomodidad era casi imperceptible una vez que las algas comenzaban a actuar—. Y me alegra que fueras tú quien me encontró.

Pasaron algunos segundos en los que Keith se dedicó a dar aletazos tentativos. Y fue solo cuando el silencio se hizo más insistente que el kojin se dio cuenta de que Lance se había quedado callado. Keith alzó el rostro y vio a Lance dándole la espalda, con los hombros tensos pero en lugar de miedo en ellos, había algo más, otra clase de incomodidad que Keith no sabía descifrar. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Dije algo malo? —preguntó, nadando hasta quedar junto a Lance. Este dio un respingo, pero se apresuró a negar con la cabeza de forma efusiva.

—No es nada —aseguró, sonriéndole de esa forma tan suya. Keith tenía la sensación de que sí era algo, pero no quiso seguir presionando—. ¡Oye! Deberíamos ir a la aldea a buscar a los chicos para que te ayuden —dijo de repente, nadando hacia la entrada de la cueva. Keith lo siguió—. Y a buscar algo de comer, porque debes estar hambriento. En eso también nos puede ayudar Hunk. ¡Sus rollos de alga son los mejores! Suponiendo que te gusten las algas. ¿Siquiera puedes comer algas? Ay, dioses, si no comes algas tendremos un problema entre aletas-

—Lance —llamó Keith, tomándole de la muñeca para hacerle girarse. La sirena estaba divagando, y en el poco tiempo que tenía de conocerle, Keith había notado que era básicamente un rasgo nervioso. Lance se giró para mirarle y Keith buscó sus ojos, sonriendo de forma inconsciente—. Sí como algas. Descuida.

Para ser honestos, las palabras de Keith no estaban cerca de llevarse ningún premio como las más elocuentes o siquiera las más tranquilizadoras. Pero contra todo pronóstico, resultaron suficientes para calmar las ansias de Lance. La sirena dio un asentimiento y sonrió de nuevo, esta vez de forma tímida, reservada, pero al parecer de Keith, mucho más bonita.

Keith soltó la muñeca del otro y ambos nadaron el trecho que los separaba del exterior. Cuando por fin estuvieron fuera, la diferencia en el paisaje con respecto a sus aguas de origen hicieron al kojin caer en cuenta de lo realmente lejos que estaba de su vida anterior.

Recordó a Shiro, la única criatura que alguna vez pudo llamar su amigo entre tantos samebitos crueles que no le aceptaban por ser diferente. Recordó perderlo tanto tiempo atrás, a manos de terrestres como los que ahora le habían dejado en medio de la nada. Recordó haberse prometido encontrarlo, pero no tener ni idea de por dónde comenzar a buscar; haber prometido no dejar la cueva en caso de que Shiro escapara por sus propios medios… Y ahora ahí estaba, quien sabría cuán lejos de su territorio y con pocas esperanzas de regresar.

Keith se detuvo un momento para recomponerse, mirando a todos lados y a ninguno a la vez. Perdiéndose en sus recuerdos por un momento. Hasta que un toque en su hombro le hizo volver a la realidad.

—Te ayudaré, ¿está bien? —dijo Lance hacia él, mirándole con esos ojos azules y llenos de optimismo—. Regresarás a tu hogar. Te lo prometo.

Ahora fue el turno de Keith para dejarse confortar. Asintió una vez y Lance asintió en respuesta. Sonriendo. Siempre sonriendo.

Volvieron a nadar, pero esta vez, Lance le tomaba de la muñeca para marcar el camino a la aldea. Keith sabía que no era necesario, pero no le molestaba demasiado. A decir verdad, se lo agradecía.

—Oye, kojin —llamó Lance al cabo de un rato, en tono juguetón—. Acabo de notar que nunca me dijiste tu nombre.

Keith abrió los ojos en sorpresa, pues Lance tenía razón. A pesar de tanto jaleo y de todo el tiempo que tardaron en salir de la cueva, él nunca llegó a presentarse formalmente. Se detuvo y Lance se giró para mirarle.

—Me llamo Keith —dijo en voz alta y clara. Lance sonrió.

—Hola, Keith —dijo el otro con ojos brillantes; hermosos—. Es un placer conocerte.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> “Lance es la estabilidad de Keith” *se va saltando*  
> \--  
> Vayan a gritarme en [twitter](https://twitter.com/theonemaye) y [tumblr](http://theonemaye.tumblr.com/). Hablemos de ships, canon, series, teorías, ¡lo que quieran! Y si les gustó lo suficiente, den algo de amor al botón azul en mi blog de tumblr ;)


End file.
